


Training

by brittenb



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gladiators, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittenb/pseuds/brittenb
Summary: A surprisingly even first wrestling match between Agron and Nasir leads to other firsts.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Training

It was a warm summer’s day at the abandoned temple, and Spartacus was training recently freed slaves with the help of the former gladiators from the ludus of Batiatus. Crixus, the undefeated Gaul, former champion of Capua, was helping train the Germans, recently freed from a slave ship. The Germans were large and fearsome, but unused to organised fighting, and Crixus was teaching them the techniques of the gladiators. Spartacus was training house slaves, currently wresting Nasir, a former body slave only recently freed. At first, Nasir had sought revenge on Spartacus out of a sense of duty to his late master, but Spartacus had forgiven him and, impressed by his courage, started training him as a warrior. Nasir was a quick learner and was growing to be one of Spartacus’s most skilled fighters. 

The two wrestled intensely, Nasir giving ground to Spartacus but not submitting. Spartacus was driving forward, trying to bully the smaller man. However, he had taught Nasir a few tricks, and he possessed great speed. Just as Spartacus strove at him, Nasir had shifted his weight and suddenly Spartacus was off balance and just for a moment was at Nasir’s mercy. Just then, Agron, a German from Batiatus’s ludus, walked past and happened to glance at Nasir, amused to see Spartacus getting the worst of a match with one of his trainees. As it happened, Agron often stole glances at Nasir when at rest, but now Nasir was involved in an activity of a more manly sort. 

Suddenly self-conscious, Nasir blushed, and faltered in his wrestling, lost in the bright eyes of the large, manly Teuton. In a flash Spartacus had transferred his flailing momentum back onto Nasir and the beardless youth was hurtling face-first into the dirt. Nasir’s blush doubled in embarassment, and the older men both laughed.

“Never lose concentration, Nasir, it could mean death of you!” warned Spartacus. 

“Do not be so hard on little man, Spartacus, I believe I distracted him,” laughed Agron, “let me take over training for a while to make it up to him.”

“The boy is yours, Agron, but be warned, he may not go easy on you!” chuckled Spartacus.

Agron turned back to Nasir, who had regained his feet, and his composure. His sweet blush was replaced with a look of grim determination. Despite the steel in his eyes, Agron remained aloof, saying, “Well then lad, let’s see how you fare against strength of Germany!”

Nasir raged at him, looking for an overarm grip on Agron. Agron sought to flip the grip so that he could use his superior size to bear down on the slender man, but before he could grasp his tanned arms, Nasir was inside his hold, and had moved under his center of gravity. Agron was astonished at his speed but would never allow himself to be lifted by a smaller man, so he threw a powerful bear hug around Nasir, trying to throw him off balance by sheer brute strength. Agron was just as astonished at the smoothness and tenderness of Nasir’s skin: this was the flesh of a perfumed bedservant, not a warrior. But still, Nasir was skilled: as Agron drove him to the left, Nasir spun and was suddenly behind him giving him a push on his way. Nasir had a brief moment to admire the strength of Agron’s thighs and buttocks, the sheer size of them had him thinking just for a moment about what other sort of wonders they could accomplish. Agron staggered a few paces then regained balance. 

“Beware the speed of Syria, German!” Nasir goaded, following up his sleight of movement with a sudden aggressive approach. But the strength of the German was astonishing, and even off-balance, he could easily withstand the Syrian’s assault. 

Nasir saw that it would take more than sudden attacks to best Agron, and backed off, careful to stay on balance against him, knowing that if Agron ever got him off balance, he was as good as defeated.

Agron advanced slowly, carefully watching Nasir’s movements: they were graceful and sudden; when not darting, Nasir was very still. Agron could see that without distraction Nasir would never be defeated by a mere trick, but with his superior strength, it would take only an even contest of skill. As he got within reach he and the smaller man struggled for a superior hand-hold, Agron making sure to keep Nasir in front of him. Until now, it was Nasir’s slenderness and softness, the knowledge of his former life, that had held so much interest for Agron, but now it was his skill, his virility, the evenness of the contest which heated Agron’s blood.

Perhaps Nasir sensed this, for he advanced on Agron almost seductively, and seemed to almost allow Agron to seize him in his manly grasp. However, Nasir slid around Agron’s body, titillated to feel the strength and hardness of his muscles, and to smell his musk, but still focussed enough for his plan: he wrapped a shapely leg around Agron’s, distracting him by his own desires. Agron was duly distracted, especially as Nasir rubbed his inside thigh up towards Agron’s groin. As soon as Agron faltered in his strength, Nasir threw his leg down and twisted suddenly, pulling the German off balance, and as Agron reacted by trying to pull Nasir under him, too lost to regain his feet, Nasir swivelled again to put the German on his back, riding him to the ground. 

Enraged, the best Agron could do was grab the Syrian in his iron grasp to not allow him the pleasure of looking down on his prostrate body. As they hit the ground, the bodies meshed, the soft against the hard. Nasir looked into Agron’s angry green eyes, and whispered, the moisture of his breath alighting on Agron like a kiss, “Did I not say beware the speed of –” 

Before he could finish his phrase, Agron had thrown him under himself and lay on top of him. Nasir tried to wriggle, to writhe, to move, but Agron had his arms pinned, and Nasir was astonished at his great size and weight, and the ease with which he held him pinned under him. 

“And did I not warn you about strength of Germany?” They shared a long panting stare before Agron impulsively moved his mouth towards Nasir’s.

Nasir reciprocated and in a flash their mouths melted together for a passionate, virile kiss. The kiss was fiery with the heat of contest, but moist with desire, and Nasir’s mouth opened under the strength of Agron’s tongue.

Just as they broke off this lingering kiss, Spartacus approached, laughing aloud, and said, “I see it was even contest! I think both have won in this match! Training is over, but maybe for you it is just beginning.”


End file.
